


Take My Breath Away

by Poorlittleklainer



Series: Klaine Valentines Challenge 2019 [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, Blaine's Parents are assholes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 05:12:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17636576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poorlittleklainer/pseuds/Poorlittleklainer
Summary: Kurt and Blaine have been in a relationship approaching one year now. However, Blaine's parents don't know, because Blaine knows he can't come out of the closet to them if he wants to stay safe.Warnings for Blaine's parents being homophobic assholes





	Take My Breath Away

_Hey, I'm here. Are you coming?_ Kurt texts Blaine quickly as he pulls up to the small restaurant on the opposite side of town. Sometimes, it sucked having to sneak around all over town, especially when it comes to buying gas, but Kurt would do anything for Blaine's safety. 

 

_I can't. My parents are throwing a dinner party that I've been forced to attend._ Blaine texts back. Kurt sighs, reaching for his seatbelt that he had just taken off. 

 

_Who's the girl they're trying to set you up with now?_ Kurt texts. He watches the three little dots flash over and over as Blaine types his response out. 

 

_Some daughter of one of the numerous lawyers dad employs. She's about as interested in me as I am in her._ Blaine says. Kurt sighs as he looks down at his phone, imagining Blaine being forced to dress up in one of his numerous suits and pawned off on some random girl like a business deal. Kurt takes back his previous sometimes, it always sucked. It sucked having to pretend that he's just Blaine's friend when they're around other people, because of the constant fear that maybe that one knows the Andersons, that if someone found out, they might tell their parents, and their parents might know the Andersons. The Andersons who are so public about their hate of LGBTQ people. Who adamantly oppose it, who support politicians who introduce anti-gay legislature, who not only support, but fundraise for conversion-therapy camps. Who represent the camps accused of inhuman treatment, the ones who become famous for using electro-shock therapy or something equally painful and humiliating. So yeah, it sucks having to keep Blaine a secret from his friends, but Kurt will do it because it means Blaine's safe. Because both of them have no doubt that if Blaine's parents ever found out about the two of them, they'd ship Blaine off to the "best" conversion camp the next day. 

 

_I'm sorry, Blaine._ Kurt texts back. He sets his phone in his lap and pulls out of the parking lot, heading back home. His phone buzzes in his lap, and he ignores all of the constant  _don't text and drive_ lessons ever taught and opens Blaine's text message. 

 

_I'm the one who's sorry, Kurt. I'm the one cancelling our date._ Blaine says. Kurt quickly alternates between looking down at his phone and the road, typing out his response quickly with one thumb. 

 

_It's not like you don't have a good reason. Besides, this just means you have to come to my house tomorrow._ Kurt tries to lighten Blaine's mood, because he knows Blaine's sitting in his home miserable. 

 

_Oh no, you're kidnapping me to your house filled with love and acceptance? How will I ever cope?_ Kurt smiles at Blaine's text, knowing that at least now he has tomorrow to look forwards to. It's times like these that Kurt is just a little more thankful for his family. His dad was so accepting of Kurt, and then Carole and Finn came into their lives and despite a shaky start, they somehow stumbled their way into being a family. So whenever Blaine and Kurt want to stop pretending in public, they have a safe place back in Kurt's house. Where they aren't afraid to hold hands and sit closer than socially acceptable for two friends to sit together. Blaine can lay his head on Kurt's shoulder and be unafraid because the looks given by his family won't be ones of disgust. They'll be teasing, his dad and Carole will probably make some sort of comment like _young love_  because they say that literally every time. And they'll ignore it like they always do. 

 

_And I'll even force you to eat dinner with us. How will you survive?_ Kurt responds. He stops at a red light and waits for Blaine to text back. 

 

_God you're amazing. I gotta go, my dad is glaring at the two of us for being on our phones. I sense a speech about the dangers of phone addiction coming up._ Blaine replies. 

 

_Okay. I'll see you tomorrow, come over anytime._ Kurt sighs, putting his phone down just as the light turns green. He drives back to his house quickly, parking in his regular spot on the street and heads inside. His dad, Carole, and Finn are sitting on the couch watching a baseball game. 

 

"Hey, kiddo. Back so soon? I thought you were going out with Blaine?" His dad asks. Kurt sighs again, hanging his keys up in their regular spot. 

 

"His parents are having a dinner party they had neglected to tell him. He couldn't make it," Kurt explains. "I told him he could come over tomorrow, stay for dinner. That's fine, right?" Kurt figures he should probably also ask permission, seeing as he  _had_ just invited his boyfriend over without informing his dad and Carole. 

 

"Yeah, that's fine, bud," his dad then turns back to the game and Kurt sighs quietly, heading up the stairs to his room. He closes his door behind him and falls onto his bed, grabbing the picture of him and Blaine from his nightstand. The picture was the two of them at homecoming, both of them dressed up and arms wrapped around one another. It was one of the only moments that night they could hold each other as close as they had wanted, instead of the minimal distance dancing in the crowd they had to have. Kurt smiles as he looks at how happy Blaine's face looks, how happy he looks himself. Despite all of the hardships surrounding their relationship, Kurt honestly will do it all because Blaine is worth it. He's worth the sneaking around and lying to others because Blaine makes his world brighter. Their one year anniversary is coming up next month, and it's been the best almost-year of Kurt's life, simply because Blaine was there for it all. They both were looking forwards to graduating in May, and then they only had to pretend for one more summer before they were off for New York City, where they wouldn't have to pretend to be just friends. They could hold hands in public without fear because they were miles away from Ohio and the Andersons, miles away from anybody who would hurt Blaine. 

 

But, in the meantime, they just had to survive these next four months. 

 

Blaine comes over early the next day, which Kurt expected. Anytime that Blaine's parents have a dinner party, which they usually have once a month, Blaine always wants to go to Kurt's house as soon as possible. So at ten o'clock the next day, Kurt's prepared when the doorbell rings. Before he can get the door, however, Carole opens it. Kurt walks down the stairs just in time to hear her voice. 

 

"Blaine, how are you?" She asks, pulling him into a hug. Kurt wonders if Carole knows how much Blaine always appreciates the fact they accept him so easily. Kurt told his parents that Blaine's can't know he's gay, but nothing about to the extend of how he fears for his own safety. They really just know that Blaine can't come out to his family. 

 

"I'm good, thank you for asking. How are you, Carole?" Blaine asks. Kurt walks over and grabs Blaine's jacket, hanging it up and kissing his cheek. Blaine smiles widely at him when he pulls back, and the two of them barely hear Carole's answer before they walk towards Kurt's room. Immediately, Blaine collapses onto Kurt's bed, and Kurt turns some music on before joining him. Blaine lets Kurt get comfortably before laying his head on Kurt's chest. 

 

"Hey," Kurt says softly, wrapping his arms around Blaine. He feels and hears Blaine take a deep sigh. "You okay?" Kurt asks. Blaine's silent for several moments. 

 

"Yeah, now," he states. Kurt sighs, and starts running his fingers up and down Blaine's arm. Normally, he would play with Blaine's curly hair whenever he gets like this, it calms him down the quickest, but it's in his tight gel helmet at the moment and Kurt really doesn't want gel all over his hands. 

 

"How bad was it?" Kurt asks. Blaine sighs again, but Kurt feels Blaine starting to relax, tense muscles loosening as Kurt continues to hold him. 

 

"They were fundraising again. They kept going on and on about how we need these camps and how gays are the reason that everything goes wrong. And I just had to sit there while they said they hate me and you over and over again," Blaine finally says. Kurt tightens his arms around Blaine. Blaine's family dinners usually put him in this mood the next day, however, it's the fundraiser dinners that always put him in this bad of a mood. Which, Kurt completely understands. He can't imagine having to sit there while his family, people who are supposed to love you no matter what, repeatedly states how everything about him is something to hate. 

 

Kurt doesn't say anything, he knows that nothing he'll say will cause Blaine's parents to realize how wrong they are. Instead, he just pulls Blaine even closer to him, the two of them listening to the music playing in silence. 

 

Eventually, they leave the room in order to grab some lunch. Downstairs, both Burt and Carole stand in the kitchen, eating sandwiches. 

 

"Hey boys, you guys want some sandwiches?" Carole asks. Blaine nods eagerly, and Kurt helps Carole pull out the ingredients they probably had just put away. After eating, the boys decide to go grab some coffee from the Lima Bean. So they head to Kurt's car, and the two of them quickly go to their favorite coffee shop. 

 

Once inside, it's habit for them now to stand apart. But just because it's habit doesn't mean Kurt wants to stop himself from grabbing Blaine's hand as they walk out, he doesn't want to stop himself from opening Blaine's door for him. But he does, because it's habit now. Besides, once they get back inside Kurt's house, they can drop the act anyways. And when they sit on the couch, watching movies the entire day, they don't have to pretend. They can cuddle with each other, and nobody will say anything. 

 

So they spend the day being themselves, watching movie after movie, holding hands and arms around one another. And when Blaine has to leave, Kurt can kiss him for as long as he wants, until Blaine pulls away with a laugh, saying he really needs to leave in order to make it by curfew. Kurt grins, lets his boyfriend go, and watches through the window as he gets into his car and drives away. 

 

It's one in the morning when Kurt gets the phone call. Normally, he puts his phone on silent, but he guesses he forgot to that night. But he's so glad he did when he picks up the phone, especially once he recognizes the ringtone as Blaine's.

 

"Blaine?" Kurt asks, his voice husky from sleep.

 

"Kurt! Kurt, oh my god," Blaine's frantic voice sounds. Any trace of sleep disappears from Kurt's mind when he hears the fear in Blaine's voice. 

 

"Blaine? What's going on?" Kurt asks loudly, knowing he's being loud and it's one in the morning and he'll probably wake his parents up but he doesn't care because Blaine sounds  _terrified._

 

"They know, Kurt!" Blaine says, and Kurt hears what sounds like someone pounding against the door, hears shouts of  _Blaine open this goddamn door before we break it down._ "I don't know how they found out but they know and they're going to send me away," Blaine continues. 

 

"Blaine, call the police. They'll keep you safe," Kurt jumps out of bed, grabbing the first jacket he reaches and shoving his feet into shoes sockless.

 

"The police won't do anything, Kurt, you know that," Blaine cries. Kurt continues to hear the slamming of a body colliding against a locked door, and rushes towards his keys faster. He doesn't know what he'll do when he reaches Blaine's house, doesn't even know if he'll reach his house in time before whatever door Blaine's hiding behind gives in. But the only thing Kurt can do right now is stay on the phone and drive as fast as he can towards Blaine's house. 

 

"They may not, but having them there will give you time to get out of that house, Blaine. Hang up and call the police," Kurt gets into his car and starts driving once the engine starts. The drive to Blaine's usually takes at least forty minutes, Kurt knows even if he drives as fast as possible, he will probably be too late. But Blaine needs to hang up and call the police, because that voice and the pounding of the door sounds like Blaine's father, and it doesn't sound like once he gets through the door that he'll just hug Blaine and say everything will be okay like Kurt's father did when he came out. 

 

"Blaine, please, call the police," Kurt pleads, looking down at his speedometer and hoping no cops pull him over. Actually, no, he wants to get pulled over because then he could make them drive to Blaine's house. Fuck, Blaine's still not hanging up and calling the police and why isn't Blaine calling the cops? 

 

Kurt hears the shattering of wood and knows that means the door's been busted open. Blaine must have dropped the phone because the voices sound distant, and Kurt feels tears running down his face as he listens to the sound of three people yelling. 

 

"I will not have a fucking faggot in this house!" Kurt hears Blaine's father scream. 

 

"I'll leave, Dad! I'll leave just get away from me," Blaine's voice sounds more distant from the phone, and Kurt presses his foot on the gas harder, watching the needle on the speedometer climb as he flies down the street. Kurt knows he should hang up and call the cops himself, but he can't make himself hang up, can't tear his ears away from Blaine's terrified screams, his father's yelling, his mother's sobs. 

 

"Not good enough. I won't have a fag as a son," Kurt doesn't hear what happens next because the line cuts off after that. 

 

"No!" Kurt screams out, listening to the sound of the dial tone. Kurt continues driving to Blaine's, each minute that passes making his stomach drop even deeper, until twenty minutes later he pulls into Blaine's driveway. Kurt dials 9-1-1 on his phone, not calling just yet because he doesn't know what's happening, and runs towards the door. He grabs the spare key and unlocks the front door, following the sound of yelling. 

 

They're in Blaine's room, his mother screaming at Blaine and his father, while Kurt listens to Blaine's father continue to shout at Blaine, calling him name after name, slur after slurs, and Blaine's cries. Kurt hears Blaine sobbing and when he turns the corner and sees the scene he knows why Blaine's sobbing. Because his father is kicking his stomach over and over. Kurt presses the call button on his phone. 

 

"What the fuck are you doing!" Kurt yells, causing all three Andersons to turn towards the door. 

 

"Is this your fuck buddy, Blaine? Is this the fag who turned you into a fag?" Blaine's father yells, and Kurt watches the man step towards him. 

 

"Kurt," Blaine groans, and Kurt looks down at his boyfriend laying on the floor, crouched into the fetal position after getting beaten by his father. In his moment of distraction, however, Blaine's father turns onto Kurt and his head is whipped to the side by the force of the punch. Kurt feels his face erupt in pain and then it's Kurt's turn to get beaten. Kurt can't even fight back because Blaine's father keeps punching him, and when Kurt falls to the ground he starts kicking him. 

 

"Police! Put your hands up," Kurt hears the blessed sound of the police charging up the stairs and yelling. Kurt turns towards Blaine, groaning at the pain in his chest. Blaine still on the floor, looking over at him. Blaine's eyes are the last thing Kurt sees before he passes out. 

 

When he wakes up, he's in the hospital. The bed is the exact same as the one his dad was in just two years ago, the room the exact same. If he didn't know that all hospital rooms were pretty much the same, he'd say he was in the same room as his father. The lights hurt his head, and he can't help but groan as he tries to sit up. 

 

"Hey, kid, don't do that," Kurt turns to see his dad sitting next to the bed. He puts his hands on Kurt's shoulders and gently push him back down onto the bed. Kurt licks past dry lips and lets his dad push him back onto the bed.

 

"Where's Blaine?" Kurt asks. 

 

"What the hell were you thinking, Kurt? I know you were scared for Blaine, but charging into the house without any kind of plan?" His dad ignores Kurt's question, looks at him like he's five years old again. 

 

"I called the cops, dad," Kurt can't help but say. 

 

"I know you did, and you should have waited for them to get there before going into that house," his dad finally collapses back into the chair, and Kurt waits a couple moments before repeating his previous question. 

 

"Dad, where's Blaine?" Kurt repeats. His dad sighs, and Kurt feels his stomach clench. 

 

"Where's Blaine?" Kurt repeats again when his dad doesn't say anything. 

 

"I tried to stop them, Kurt. His father was arrested, but his mother picked Blaine up. I tried to say that he shouldn't go with her, that she didn't say anything to stop his dad from beating the shit out of him, but she just said that she couldn't. They released Blaine into his mother's custody an hour ago," Kurt reaches for the IV in his arm immediately, trying to pull it out while sitting up, groaning at the pain in his ribs but he can't let Blaine go back to his house. 

 

"No, dad, we have to get him, we have to get him away," Kurt's dad grabs his shoulders again and pushes him back onto the bed. This time, Kurt doesn't let him, he fights his dad's grip despite the pain in his chest, the fear in his stomach hurts much worse than his chest anyways. 

 

"Kurt, it's too late," his father states. He looks down at Kurt, and Kurt's stomach clenches painfully again at the pain in Burt's face. 

 

"His mom told me to tell you that you won't be seeing Blaine again. They're sending him away--"

 

"They're sending him to a camp, aren't they?" Kurt asks. His stomach finally drops when he sees his father nod. 

 

"Yeah, they are," his father confirms, and Kurt starts crying. Because he knows Blaine can't do anything, he's still seventeen. He won't turn eighteen for another year, therefore, he's forced to go along with whatever his parents tell him. Kurt feels his father wrap his arms around him tightly as he continues crying. 

 

"I never got to tell him I loved him," Kurt sobs. 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay wow, I usually never write angst like that but these lyrics really spoke to me and so angst I write. 
> 
> So please don’t go  
> Don’t leave me here all by myself  
> I get ever so lonely from time to time  
> I will find you  
> Anywhere you go, I’ll be right behind you  
> Right until the ends of the earth  
> I’ll get no sleep till I find you to tell you  
> That you just take my breath  
> away
> 
> I will find you…etc  
> I’ll get no sleep til I find you to  
> tell you when I’ve found you -  
> I love you


End file.
